jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Isla Tyrannus
Isla Tyrannus is an island off the coast of Isla Sorna, being smaller in size, but more varied in terms of species. It's two most dangerous non-hybrids are Oxalaia and Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus, and has a large expanse of deep forest around the edges of the island. It is a Biological Reserve (like Isla Sorna). Wildlife The island is filled with most dinosaur species, and 40% of these species are carnivorous. Carnivores As stated above, 40% of the population are carnivores: so here are the carnivores to watch out for. * Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus: A carnivore with moderatley stronger power than a normal T-Rex .It has armor on the top of it's body and all around it's interal organs (though this can sometimes be a problem on steep inclines), heck it even has 20 inch canines (fangs), followed by immense 15 inch teeth. Hinted to be able to grow up to 65ft than it's usual 62ft, making it one of the largest dinosaurs on the island. *Oxalaia Quilombensis Hadeni: A huge carinvore that is first spawned on Isla Sorna but was discovered on Isla Tyrannus by an expedition with only Pythor9449 and Peenut2k7. Reaching heights of 30ft with it's sail, beating T-U by five feet, it can look over small trees such as birch and short oak. *Spinosaurus Aegypticus Robustus: The Spinosaurus in JP3, P-JPIV, and JP: KOBK. It's lengths mostly beat Spinosaurus, at 65ft long.They have little spikes on their sail. *Carcharodontosaurus Saharicus Dependance: A far off cousin of T.rex and Giganotosaurus, it is up to 55 ft and unlike Giga, it can use it's long arms to slash prey. It is quite well matched with the T-Rex-U, but has a smaller brain: allowing for less complicated killing strategies! *Giganotosaurus Carolinii Demonius:A very close cousin of Carcharodontosaurus,insted with shorter arms that are still able to attack with.They reach up to 52ft long,nearly their regular size at 48ft long.They are one of the large carnivores to be a pack hunter. *Allosaurus Fragillus Zeta:A more advanced version of Allosaurus,being able to kill mediaum size animals by jumping on them.46ft long. *Saurophagnax Maximus:The largest Allosaur that ever walked the Earth.It constantly meets with Allosaurus,Torvosaurus,and Ceratosaurus and because of it's large size wins in fights with them.Size estimates were 36-40ft long but more recent skeletons have gone up to 50ft long. *Torvosaurus Tanneri:A bigger cousin of the Allosaurus,wih about 20 skeletons,not THAT much is known about it.Some of the few things that is known about it is that it could jump on to prey,it had a 10 ton bite force,and it was 45-48ft long. *Ceratosaurus:All species live on the island,ranging from 15ft-35ft long. *Oxalaia Rex Qumtimus Ultideni:A mutation between Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus and Oxalaia Quilombensis Hadeni.Reaching up to about 290ft long,one of THE strongest dinosaurs ever. *Spinosaurus Rex Robutimus Ultibus:Another T.rex mutation,this time being 100ft long,smaller than O.Rex but still a powerhouse. *Raptors:The Third most dangerous non-hybrid on the island,being super intelligent and hunts in packs of up to 50,making them a force to be reckoned with.They are 28 inches,from the smallest raptor ever:Mahakala-50ft long,from the largest Raptor ever:Megaraptor. *Suchomimus: Category:Biological Preserve Category:PYHNUT Category:Islands Category:Pythor9449 Category:Peenut2k7